1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the anti-fungal use of certain steroids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
UK Patent 2161380 B (National Research Development Corporation) describes the anti-fungal, especially anti-Candida use of, bile acids and derivatives thereof, collectively having the formula ##STR2## wherein each of X, Y and Z independently represents a hydrogen atom or a hydroxyl group or a derivative thereof which is a conjugate formed between the carboxyl group and the NH.sub.2 group of an amino acid, and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts.
It has been a problem to find alternative anti-fungal compounds having improved therapeutic action against various fungi invasive to the human body.